Amour de réalité -- Darren Criss et Dianna Agron
by Titaaa-X3
Summary: Les personnages de la série ? Non, pas cette fois, ici c'est les acteurs eux-mêmes qui seront les personnages. Léa et Cory organisent une petite fête pour célébrer la fin du tournage de la saison 3 de Glee, bien sûr à cette fête il y aura de la musique, de l'alcool... Et malheureusement pour certains, cela va provoquer des évènements qui peuvent changer beaucoup de choses.
1. Chapter 1

Point de vue de Darren Criss

Je finissais de m'habiller rapidement puis sortis de ma loge, je tombais nez à nez avec Dianna qui allait en direction de la sienne.

**Darren** : On dirait que tu n'as pas envie de rentrer chez toi _rigole_.

**Dianna **: Oh si, quand même, mais je parlais avec Cory pour ce soir.

**Darren** : Ce soir ?

**Dianna** : _arque un sourcil_ Tu n'es pas au courant ?

**Darren** : Non...

**Dianna** : _rigole_ Faut regarder tes messages parfois, Darren chéri.

Elle me déposa un petit bisous sur la joue en affichant son grand sourire amusé et entra dans sa loge, je ris de ma bêtise avant de prendre mon portable et de remarquer rapidement que j'avais un message de Léa qui me disait que ce soir on allait faire une grande fête pour célébrer la fin du tournage de la saison 3 de Glee.

Oh pardon, que je suis bête je ne me suis pas présenté, ça doit être la fatigue. Comme vous devez l'avoir deviné je m'appelle Darren, Darren Everett Criss, j'ai 25 ans et je suis acteur de cinéma chanteur, musicien et auteur-compositeur... En ce moment même je fais partie du casting de Glee la série phénomène en tant que Blaine Anderson. Grâce à cette série j'ai pu rencontrer des gens formidables, des gens comme on en voit peu et qui sont super aimants. On est à l'écran comme à la vie des amis proches sauf Léa Michele et Cory Monteith qui sont un couple comme dans la série, par contre je tiens à préciser que c'est pour le moment, je sens que certains se rapprochent beaucoup grâce à leurs personnages, c'est beau à voir.

Contrairement à mon personnage, je ne suis pas gay mais malheureusement je suis célibataire, je n'ai pas encore trouvé celle qui ferait mon cœur battre la chamade mais je ne perd pas espoir, je sais que ça viendra.

Pour en revenir à l'histoire de la fête prévue par Léa et Cory, je suis tellement fatigué en ce moment que je suis à coter de mes pompes mais aujourd'hui c'est la fin du tournage, ce qui veut dire, trois semaines de vacances qui me feront que du bien.

Je sortis du studio et pris ma voiture pour partir en direction de chez moi, entre-temps je répondis à Léa que je serais présent à la fête. Il était 19 heures du soir, la fête était seulement à 21 heures j'aurais le temps de me préparer calmement comme j'aime.

Mon appartement était très grand pour une seule personne mais j'aimais me sentir à l'aise chez moi et au calme, souvent je recevais la visite de Amber Riley, Heather Morris, Chris Colfer, Kévin McChale... Ce qui ramenait beaucoup de joie dans les pièces.

Je jetais mes chaussures à travers la pièce principale, enlevais ma veste et me servis un bon verre de jus de fruit pour me détendre quelques minutes sur mon canapé. Quand je trouvais enfin les forces de me lever j'allais prendre ma douche et commencer à me préparer. Je m'habillais décontracté, un jean foncé avec une chemise classe blanche, dans le pire des cas je me ferais engueuler par Chris mais je commence à avoir l'habitude.

Léa m'avait précisé que la fête se passerait chez elle et Cory, donc je partis vraiment à la dernière minute de chez moi, ils habitaient à quelques minutes de chez moi en voiture donc je pris mon temps. Arrivé devant la maison je remarquais les voitures de mes amis, j'avais l'impression d'être le dernier, je vous ai bien dit qu'en ce moment je passe ma vie à coter de mes pompes.

Je me garais et m'approchais de la porte mais on m'avait entendu arriver puisque Léa me sauta littéralement dessus.

**Léa** : ENFIN ! Mais qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé ? T'as eu un problème avec ta voiture ?

**Darren** : _rigole_ Non, plutot avec mes jambes je dirais.

**Léa **: Crétin ! Allez entre, tout le monde est déjà là !

Effectivement il y avait déjà tout le monde même Naya, c'est pour vous dire, normalement elle est abonnée aux retards.

**Mark** : Darren t'es tombé dans ta baignoire en prenant ta douche ou quoi, mec ?

**Darren** : J'ai juste prit mon temps _rigole_.

**Heather** : Ça change pas de d'habitude ça.

**Chris** : Là je suis d'accord avec Heather !

**Darren** : Oh ça va, vous avez fini de parler de moi un peu ? Qu'est-ce qu'on mange ?

La soirée commençait bien, Léa nous servit un repas très bon, l'ambiance était bonne même avec les blagues pas drôles de Chord et Mark.

**Chord** : Oh Chris, t'as déjà vu un éléphant avec une chaussette sur la trompe ?

**Chris** : Quoi ? Mais non, bien sûr que non.

Les filles ne laissèrent pas la conversation se poursuivre, heureusement pour nous, elles se sont levées et ont commencé à débarrasser la table, je me levais pour les aider.

**Harry** :_ se lève_ Cory, on pourrait pas allumer la chaîne hi-fi ?

**Darren** : J'en connais un qui veut danser !

**Harry** : _rigole _Toujours, toujours !

**Jenna** : De toute façon t'es tellement envoûtant quand tu danses, t'es vraiment fait pour ça !

Le rouge montait aux joues de Jenna et Harry qui affichaient des sourires timides.

**Heather** : _chante en mimant le violon _L'amour brille... sous les étoiles... d'une étrange lumière... la terre entière en parfaite harmonie... vit un moment royal !

**Kévin** : _continue la chanson_ Je voudrais lui dire je t'aime, mais comment lui avouer... mon secret, mes problèmes... Impossible... elle serait trop blessée...

**Naya** : _continue à chanter en se mettant au piano_ Quel lourd secret cache-t-il... derrière tant de rancoeur ? Moi je sais qu'il est ce roi en exil qui traîne dans mon cœur...

Tout le monde était partie dans la musique romantique du roi lion en chantant autour d'Harry et Jenna qui étaient très gênés mais qui néanmoins ne se lâchaient pas du regard. Oui, parfois on a des petites scènes comme nos personnages, c'est tellement bon, vous ne pouvez pas imaginer à quel point. Quand la musique prit fin, Harry nous regarda et sourit.

**Harry** : Vous êtes fous !

**Mark** : Pff... Genre ! C'est plutôt vous deux qui êtes fous l'un de l'autre ! Ça se voit comme le front en haut de la figure !

**Dianna** : On dit le nez au milieu de la figure, Mark.

**Mark** : Ah ouais ?

**Dianna** : Oui.

**Mark** : Bah ça le fait aussi le front, non ?

**Amber** : _rigole_ Pas vraiment.

On voyait la gêne dans le regard de nos deux amis asiatiques donc pour détendre l'atmosphère, Cory sortit de son mini-bar plusieurs bouteilles d'alcool.

**Mark** : Oh mon pote, ça j'aime ! Beaucoup même ! La soirée va être tarée !

**Amber** : Bon, je vous préviens tout de suite Cory et Léa, votre canapé sera occupé cette nuit et toute la journée de demain !

**Mark** : Bah pourquoi tu dis ça ?

**Amber** : Peut-être parce que tu vas tomber dessus complètement bourré et que personne ne pourra te porter jusqu'à chez toi !

**Mark** : Ah ouais, pas con !

On rigolait de bon cœur, l'ambiance se faisait très festive et Léa alluma enfin la chaîne hi-fi... On déplaçait les canapés contre les murs de la pièce pour que le centre face office de piste de danse, Heather et Harry étaient les premiers à se déhancher comme des dingues, rapidement rejoins par Naya et Léa.

Plus tard dans la soirée...

Ses mouvements étaient tellement beaux, elle était tellement belle... Ses cheveux blonds si soyeux volaient en mouvement avec ses gestes, son sourire éblouissant était présent sur son visage, ses yeux brillants se voyaient à des kilomètres... J'étais hypnotisé par Dianna... Je ne sais pas si c'est l'alcool qui me met dans cet état mais j'ai qu'une envie c'est de l'embrasser à pleine bouche... Je ne le cache pas, j'ai beaucoup bu... Mais je ne cache pas non plus que j'ai toujours trouvé Dianna resplendissante, elle est la plus belle femme que j'ai vu jusqu'à aujourd'hui mais je n'aurais jamais cru la voir comme je la vois en ce moment même, comme une femme qui m'attire tellement... Non, ce n'est pas possible, je suis sous l'emprise de l'alcool, je dis n'importe quoi.

**Léa** : _s'approche_ Ça va Darren ?

**Darren** : Hein ? Oui...

**Léa** : _prend son verre des mains et le pose sur la table _Tu devrais arrêter de boire, tu es un peu bourré là j'ai l'impression, tu n'as pas dansé ni rien.

**Darren** : Je vais me ra... rafraîchir... Elle est où la salle de bain déjà ?

**Léa** : _amusée_ En haut, au fond du couloir.

**Darren** : Ah... O... Oui, c'est vrai.

Oh mon dieu, je ne vois presque rien devant moi, je ne sens presque plus mes jambes, je ne sais même pas comment j'ai pu atteindre les escaliers alors que je sens mon corps super lourd. Je montais très lentement les escaliers pour ne pas tomber, je traversais le long couloir en me tenant contre les murs, les portes même les plantes qui se trouvaient là. Je passais devant une porte, j'avais l'impression que c'était la salle de bain mais quand j'ouvrais...

**Darren** : Ah bah non... S'pas là...

Je continuais mon chemin difficilement jusqu'à la bonne porte, j'entrais dans la salle de bain en me tenant contre le lavabo quand quelqu'un entra aussi derrière moi.

**Dianna** : Ça va Darren, tu veux que je t'aide à te tenir ? T'as vraiment l'air de ne pas tenir sur tes jambes hein...

Dianna ? Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle fait là ? Elle veut me rendre dingue... Je suis sous l'emprise de l'alcool... Je vais faire une bêtise... Mes yeux ne quittent pas ses lèvres roses et pulpeuses... Que vais-je faire ? Non... Retiens-toi Darren, ce n'est pas toi, cette envie c'est l'alcool... Rien que l'alcool. Je fermais les yeux en continuant de me répéter de me contrôler que c'est mon amie, qu'on est pas attirés... Je serrais les poings mais un moment je sentis des mains tièdes se poser sur mes joues, j'ouvrais les yeux... Elle était tellement proche...

**Darren** : Dianna...

**Dianna** : Darren ? Tu veux que j'appelle quelqu'un ? T'as envie de vomir ? Que se passe-t-il ? Tu te sens bien ?

Je n'arrivais plus à lui répondre, plus à prononcer un mot, j'étais envoûté par la couleur et apparence si douce de ses lèvres... Je sentais sa respiration si proche de moi... Je trouvais la force de lever les yeux vers les siens et d'essayer de lui faire comprendre ce qui se passait dans ma tête.

A son expression elle avait l'air d'avoir comprit rapidement, mais elle ne retira pas ses mains de mes joues et sa proximité restait la même. N'a-t-elle pas comprit ?

Soudain, je la vis approcher ses lèvres dangereusement des miennes ? Suis-je entrain de rêver ? Non, je ne pense pas puisque je sentis clairement la chaleur de ses lèvres sur les miennes, en peu de temps je la collais contre moi, je posais une main sur sa taille et une contre son cou, je forçais le barrage de ses dents pour prendre possession de sa langue et de nous lancer dans une danse folle.

La chaleur de nos corps était palpable dans la petite salle de bain, d'un coup de pied elle ferma la porte, à l'aide de ma main et de la force incroyable que j'avais soudain retrouvée, je fermais la porte et aussi tôt l'attrapais par les cuisses et l'installais sur le rebord du lavabo. Nos bouches ne se lâchaient pas, la pulsion était incontrôlable je ne pensais plus à rien, je ne voyais qu'elle et nos envies... Je ne me préoccupais même plus d'avoir de l'alcool dans le sang, je la voulais.


	2. Chapitre 2

Point de vue de Dianna Agron

Cette envie si incontrôlable, il me rend folle en posant ses mains si parfaites sur moi. Il m'embrassait à pleine bouche jusqu'au moment où je me détachais de lui pour m'enlever le haut, je fis voler mes cheveux en arrière, il me regardait en se mordant la lèvre inférieur... Il est tellement craquant... J'ai conscience qu'il était pas dans son état normal mais j'avais tellement envie moi aussi, j'étais tellement sensible à ce qu'il m'offrait.

En le gardant collé contre moi je l'aidais à enlever sa chemise, son regard ne quittait pas mon visage, je le sentais... Quand il fut torse nu devant moi je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de le caresser sensuellement, il avait un corps si beau, si tentant. Je relevais la tête et posais un tendre baiser sur ses lèvres, je ne peux pas expliquer vraiment ce qui se passait mais la seule chose que j'étais sûre c'est que le contact qu'on avait était bien plus qu'une simple envie sexuelle dû à l'alcool.

Après avoir prit le temps de regarder son corps si bien fait, je m'attaquais au bouton de son jean, en le déboutonnant je gardais mon regard plongé dans le sien comme pour le forcer à se rendre compte malgré le taux d'alcool qu'on avait dans le sang, surtout lui...

Quand il fut libéré de son jean et moi de ma jupe qu'il enleva rapidement, il se colla encore plus contre moi en reprenant possession de mes lèvres... Les choses devenaient vraiment sérieuses, je sentais son excitation contre moi... Je passais ma main sur son torse en descendant jusqu'à le libérer de son boxer...

Nos corps étaient transpirants, nos respirations irrégulières, nos cœurs affolés... Je gardais mes mains dans son dos en mettant ma tête en arrière pour lui offrir mon cou qu'il respirait plusieurs fois en continuant ses mouvements. Quand on arrivait au bout, on étouffa nos gémissements en nous embrassant comme deux êtres affamés.

Il se retira et remit son boxer, il s'assit parterre contre le lavabo, moi je restais sur le lavabo à remettre mes esprits en place. Les seules bruits qu'on entendait c'était les rires sourds de nos amis qui étaient toujours en bas à faire la fête et nos respirations...

**Dianna** : _descend du lavabo lentement_ Darren... On...

**Darren** : _la regarde puis baisse la tête_ Merde...

**Dianna** : _soupire_ Je vais y aller, je suis désolée.

Quand je l'ai vu assit j'ai réalisé ce qu'on venait de faire... On a fait une grande bêtise... En plus chez Léa et Cory dans leur salle de bain, oh mon dieu je me sens vraiment horrible. Les jambes tremblantes je me rhabillais, me recoiffais rapidement et sortis rapidement de la salle de bain. Je retrouvais mes amis en bas, je m'approchais de Léa et Jenna qui étaient assises sur le canapé et leur fis un bisous à chacune.

**Léa** : Tu t'en vas ?

**Dianna **: Euh... Oui, j'ai mal à la tête et je suis vraiment fatiguée, cette journée a été longue.

Le pire, c'est que c'était vrai mais pas à cause de la journée, plutôt à cause de l'alcool et de ce qui c'est passé avec Darren...

**Jenna** : Oh mais c'est dommage, reste encore un peu.

**Dianna** : _petit sourire_ Non , je vais y aller.

**Léa** : Bon, comme tu veux ma belle. Dis-moi, comment va Darren ? Il avait l'air très atteint tout à l'heure _rigole_.

**Dianna** : _se mord la lèvre _Je crois que ça va mieux, il est dans la salle de bain et se remet tranquillement de sa cuite.

**Jenna** : _rigole_ Il a commencé à décuver déjà !

La conversation était déjà trop tournée vers Darren ce qui me perturbait beaucoup, sachant ce qui venait de ce passer entre lui et moi, je préférais y mettre fin.

**Dianna** : A bientôt les filles, vous ferez un bisou aux autres de ma part, merci pour tout Léa, la soirée était très bien.

Il n'en fallut pas plus pour que je sorte rapidement de la maison, je me sentais toujours aussi mal d'avoir entraîné Darren alors qu'il était complètement bourré, dans mes envies... Mais je savais aussi qu'il le voulait mais le fait qu'il était vraiment alcoolisé me perturbe, et son attitude à la fin m'a montrée à quel point il regrettait mais bizarrement moi je me sens bien physiquement, je ne ressens aucun regret... Alors que je devrais.

Point de vue de Darren Criss

Elle était sortie si rapidement que je n'ai pas eu le temps de lui dire à quel point j'avais apprécié ce moment avec elle malgré le regret d'avoir fait ça sous l'emprise de l'alcool, je ne voulais absolument pas qu'une fille si agréable comme elle, se mette à avoir une relation avec un mec alcoolisé, c'est pas respectueux... Je me sens tellement horrible, je deviens comme ces mecs qui couchent avec des filles parce que l'alcool l'est rend dingue, ça me dégoûte.

Je me rhabillais, arrangeais un peu la salle de bain pour que Cory et Léa ne se doutent de rien et descendis en bas en marchant doucement pour ne pas tomber, car même avec ce qu'il c'était passé avec Dianna j'étais toujours alcoolisé. En descendant les escaliers je tombais sur Samuel qui montait.

**Samuel** : On dirait que ça va un peu mieux, Darren.

**Darren** : _amusé_ On va dire ça comme ça.

Malheureusement pour moi, Samuel est très observateur et remarqua que ça n'allait pas vraiment.

**Samuel** : Tu es sûr que ça va ?

**Darren** : Oui.

**Samuel** : Je sais qu'on se connaît pas depuis des années mais je sais voir quand quelqu'un n'est pas vraiment bien, et là on peut dire que t'as pas l'air bien.

**Darren** : C'est l'alcool qui fait ça !

J'essayais de plaisanter pour détendre l'atmosphère mais apparemment il n'allait pas décrocher.

**Samuel** : On va dire ça, si tu veux en parler tu peux compter sur moi.

Il allait continuer son chemin mais je me tournais en sa direction.

**Darren** : Attend Samuel !

Il se tourna vers moi.

**Darren** : _soupire_ Il s'est passé quelque chose avec Dianna...

**Samuel** : Oh... Je vois, et maintenant tu regrettes ?

**Darren** :_ s'assoit sur les escaliers_ Je ne sais pas vraiment, je suis complètement perdu.

**Samuel** : _s'approche_ Je pense que tu devrais rentrer chez toi, si tu veux je te ramène puisque j'habite juste à coté et demain tu viendras récupérer ta voiture. T'as besoin de repos et de remettre tes idées en place, tu ne penses pas ?

**Darren** : T'as sûrement raison.

Samuel m'aida à me relever, il alla prévenir les autres en leur souhaitant une bonne fin de soirée et en remerciant Léa et Cory de notre part à tous les deux avant de m'aider à marcher jusqu'à la voiture, j'étais vraiment pas dans mon état normal...

En arrivant devant chez moi, je remerciais Samuel et montais directement pour aller m'affaler sur mon lit et dormir.

Un mal de tête insupportable ? Du mal à ouvrir les yeux ? Quelques éléments de la soirée oubliés ? Les membres engourdis ? Et oui, ça c'est la vraie décuve après une soirée bien trop alcoolisée. Je trouvais la force d'ouvrir les yeux malgré tout. J'étais encore habillé et j'avais même mes chaussures, en m'appuyant sur mes coudes pour m'aider à me relever je regardais autour de moi comme si je reconnaissais pas ma propre chambre.

**Darren** : Oh putain...

Je me laissais retomber aussi tôt, j'avais vraiment du mal à tenir ma tête, je la sens si lourde c'est incroyable, je suis vraiment dans un sale état. Je restais couché sur mon lit à fixer le plafond quand j'entendis quelqu'un frapper à ma porte.

**Darren** : _essaye de crier_ Entrez !

Je ne sais pas si la personne derrière la porte est un voleur ou quoi mais je ne trouvais pas la force pour me lever, heureusement pour moi la personne qui entra était Cory.

**Cory** : _regarde Darren_ Wahou ! Ça c'est ce qu'on appelle un mec raide !

**Darren** : Tu n'imagines même pas comment je me sens, c'est juste un truc de dingue comment j'ai pas de forces.

**Cory** : _pouffe de rire_ Oh si j'imagine, ne t'en fais pas. Tu veux peut-être que j'aille te chercher un aspirine ou quelque chose comme ça ?

**Darren**: Ah ouais, s'il te plaît.

J'avais honte de me retrouver dans cet état, ce n'était vraiment pas dans mes habitudes mais bizarrement hier j'étais vraiment sensible à l'alcool.

La journée passa calmement, je n'étais pas sortis et Cory était repartit, je passais la journée à essayer de faire passer mon mal de tête. Quand il passait enfin j'allais me mettre devant la télé, justement il y avait les épisodes de notre série. A chaque fois que je voyais mon personnage je souriais, j'étais vraiment fière de jouer Blaine, c'est un garçon sûr de lui malgré son passé, il sait ce qu'il veut il sait quel message il veut transmettre, parfois j'aimerais vraiment être un peu plus comme lui. Et là elle apparut enfin pas elle mais Quinn, l'opposé de Dianna mais aussi sublime qu'elle bien évidemment, le souvenir de la veille me frappa au visage... La honte et le regret remontaient en moi... Pourquoi avais-je fait ça à une fille si parfaite qu'elle ? Je passais ma main dans mes cheveux.

Je regardais Glee en baissant les yeux à chaque fois que Dianna apparaissait à l'écran quand quelqu'un sonna à ma porte, décidément ils veulent tous voir si je suis encore vivant. J'ouvrais la porte mais là se fut vraiment une surprise.

**Darren** : Dianna ?

**Dianna** : _se mord la lèvre_ Je crois qu'on devrait parler de ce qu'il s'est passé hier.

**Darren** : Entre.

Je me dégageais pour la laisser entrer, j'entendis la porte se fermer, je m'assis sur le canapé et l'invitais à s'asseoir aussi.


	3. Chapter 3

Point de vue de Dianna Agron

J'avais décidé de venir le voir, il fallait que je sache ce qu'on allait faire, on pouvait pas laisser une relation sexuelle détruite notre amitié, malgré le sentiment fort que j'ai ressenti la veille je ne peux pas mettre en jeu notre amitié qui pourrait touché notre relation professionnelle.

**Darren** : Dianna, je suis...

**Dianna** : Non Darren, on ne va pas y aller par quatre chemins, j'ai besoin de savoir.

**Darren** : Je regrette, je regrette d'avoir eu une tel relation avec toi sachant que j'étais alcoolisé et que tu es une fille respectable et avant tout mon amie. On aurait pas dû, j'ai peur qu'à cause de ça notre relation amicale et professionnelle soit touchée.

Je ne saurais pas expliquer pourquoi mais ses paroles me firent mal, très mal, j'avais un pincement au cœur et la gorge serrée, pourquoi me disait-il ça ? N'avait-il pas apprécié ? Je sais que je suis venue pour mettre les choses au clair et qu'il me dit ce qu'il pense, mais je m'attendais à un minimum de sentiments... de tendresse de sa part. Je sentais des larmes me montaient aux yeux, je serrais les dents pour paraître indifférente.

**Dianna** : Tu as sûrement raison, on va faire comme si rien ne c'était passé et notre relation restera intacte et sans changements.

Il m'adressa un petit sourire comme pour me remercier, sauf que pour moi il m'avait offert quelque chose de merveilleux, quelque chose d'unique et d'important, jamais je n'avais eu une relation aussi belle, aussi tendre mais brutale en même temps, c'était quelque chose de marquant. Le fait qu'il regrette me fait mal car personnellement je ne regrette rien et je n'ai strictement rien à lui pardonner, contraire je devrais plutôt le remercier de m'avoir offert ce moment si parfait.

Je me levais du canapé, le saluais et sortis de chez lui sans me retourner. Je descendais les escaliers lentement, je me sentais tellement triste, je ne comprenais pas... En montant dans ma voiture je décidais d'aller faire un tour chez Chris, j'avais besoin de parler à quelqu'un et lui, étant le meilleur des confidents, était la personne idéale.

**Chris** : _ouvre la porte_ Dianna ! Ma puce, comment ça va ?

**Dianna** : _le prend dans ses bras pour le saluer _Çapourrait aller mieux, je ne te dérange pas ? J'aurais besoin de conseils, Chris.

**Chris** : Tu ne me déranges jamais, entre.

J'entrais et allais directement m'installer sur le canapé, je me mis à l'aise, il revint de la cuisine avec deux verres d'ice tea, il les posa sur la table basse et s'installa en face de moi.

**Chris** : Je t'écoute, chérie.

**Dianna **: Chris... Hier, chez Léa et Cory, j'ai fait quelque chose d'horrible avec Darren.

**Chris** : _fronce les sourcils_ Quelque chose ? Comment ça ?

**Dianna** : _soupire_ On a...

**Chris **: _ouvre grand les yeux_ OH MON DIEU !

**Dianna** : C'était pas voulu, on avait tous les deux beaucoup bu, on a était tentés, c'est... Ça arrive, c'était vraiment pas voulu, mais ce n'est pas ça le pire.

**Chris** : Dis-moi tout !

**Dianna** : J'étais tellement bien, tu n'imagines même pas, c'est comme si on était vraiment l'un fait pour l'autre, j'étais envoûté par son regard et ses caresses, son odeur me faisait frissonner, je ne sais pas ce qui m'est arrivé et quand je suis allée le voir...

**Chris** : Une seconde !

**Dianna **: _arque un sourcil _Quoi ?

**Chris** : _sourit_ T'as le regard si pétillant.

**Dianna** : _rougie_ Ne dis pas ça, Darren et moi sommes juste amis et ça s'arrête là, il me l'a bien fait comprendre...

**Chris** : Expliques-toi.

**Dianna** : C'est ce que j'allais faire justement, je disais donc que quand je suis allée le voir il m'a clairement dit qu'il regrettait, qu'il ne voulait pas mettre notre relation amicale et professionnelle en jeu et que cela avait était comme un manque de respect envers moi puisque je suis une fille respectable.

**Chris** : _petit sourire_ Il est si mignon ce Darren.

**Dianna** : Mignon ? J'étais presque en train d'éclater en sanglots devant lui, c'est ça le problème.

**Chris** : Quoi ?

**Dianna** : T'as bien entendu, j'avais la gorge serré et les yeux qui commençaient à s'humidifier.

**Chris** : Mais Dianna... Tu as des...

**Dianna** : Non ! Non ! Je ne pense pas que ce soit ça, j'ai juste apprécié le moment avec lui.

**Chris** : _petit soupire_ Es-tu sûre de ça, ma puce ?

Je me mordais la lèvre inférieure, non, je n'étais absolument sûre de rien du tout.

**Chris** : Je m'en doutais !

**Dianna** : Mais Chris, c'est Darren, un ami, juste un ami !

**Chris** : _la taquine_ Sex-friends ! Tu connais pas ? C'est à la mode en ce moment _rigole_.

**Dianna **: Chris ! C'est pas drôle du tout, je suis vraiment perdue et déçue, Darren se fiche de moi et ça me fait vraiment mal au cœur, le pire c'est que je ne comprend pas pourquoi !

**Chris** : Tu veux un conseil d'ami ?

**Dianna** : Oui...

**Chris** : Écoute ton cœur, regarde autour de toi et tu sauras !

Je lui souriais, il était vraiment génial, il a toujours les mots justes pourtant il n'avait pas dit grand chose mais je savais clairement le message qu'il voulait me transmettre à travers sa phrase.

Point de vue de Darren Criss

Avant l'heure de dîner je me décidais enfin à aller chercher ma voiture chez Cory et Léa, je pris le bus. Arrivé à destination je restais un moment planté devant la porte, j'avais vraiment honte d'avoir fait ça chez eux, franchement j'ai du mal à me reconnaître, l'alcool fait vraiment des dégâts mais je n'allais quand même pas les éviter et prendre ma voiture et partir comme si de rien était. Je me décidais à sonner.

**Léa** : Darren ! Comment tu vas ? Hier Samuel nous a dit qu'il te ramenait parce que t'avais besoin de repos, tu te sentais pas bien ?

**Darren** : Bonsoir Léa, je vais très bien merci, oui j'étais vraiment bourré, faut le reconnaître, je ne tenais pratiquement pas debout c'était insupportable, j'étais dans un état lamentable.

**Léa** : _amusée_ Je vois, et sinon tu viens récupérer ta voiture ?

**Darren** : Oui et vous saluer, enfin toi puisque ce matin Cory est passé chez moi.

**Léa** : Il me l'a dit. Cory n'est pas là, il est allé faire les courses pour le dîner, tu veux rester un peu ?

**Darren** : Je ne voudrais pas te déranger.

**Léa** : _le traîne à l'intérieur_ Ne sois pas bête !

J'entrais donc dans la maison, je vis des fiches étalées sur le piano.

**Darren** : Tu répétais des musiques ?

**Léa **: Non, je chantais Big girls don't cry, tu sais bien que j'adore cette musique.

**Darren** : _sourit_ Ah mais t'as besoin de Chris et moi pour ça !

**Léa** : _sourit et commence à chanter_ Da da da da... The smell of your skin lingers on me now. You're probably on your flight back to your home town... I need some shelter of my own protection baby. To be with myself and center...Clarity peace serenity !

**Darren/Léa** : _ensemble_ I hope you know, I hope you know that this has nothing to do with you ! It's personal myself and I. We've got some straightenin' out to do...

**Darren** : _continue _And I'm gonna miss you like a child misses their blanket, but I've go to get a move on with my life. It's time to be a big girl now...

**Darren/Léa **: _ensemble_ And big girls don't cry... don't cry, don't cry, don't cry...

**Léa** : _continue_ The path that I'm walkin', I must go alone. I must take the baby steps 'til, I'm full grown... full grown... Fairy tales don't always have a happy ending do they ? And I foresee the dark ahead if I stay...

**Darren/Léa** : _ensemble_ I hope you know, I hope you know that this has nothing to do with you ! It's personal myself and I. We've got some straightenin' out to do...

On continuait à chanter cette merveilleuse musique qu'on apprécie particulièrement tous les deux. Je me suis toujours très bien entendu avec Léa, c'est une fille très bien et très talentueuse, on a souvent fait équipe dans la série pour certaines scènes et musiques qu'on devait chanter ensemble.

**Léa** : J'adore ! On assure vraiment trop, c'est excellent !

On continuait à chanter certaines chansons jusqu'au moment où Cory rentrait et que moi je partais pour aller préparer mon dîner.

En mangeant comme un vieux monsieur à la retraire devant ma télé, je repensais à la courte conversation que j'ai eu avec Dianna... Je ne sais pas si c'était une hallucination mais quand j'ai dit que je regrettais j'ai cru voir dans son regard de la déception. Ça m'avait laissé très perplexe mais je suppose que c'était dans ma tête, qu'elle doit se sentir mieux grâce à ça. Une fille comme elle ne poserais jamais son regard sur moi plus de quelques secondes.

Les jours passaient mais pas le souvenir, je me réveillais en pensant à Dianna, je me couchais en pensant à elle, je mangeais, je me douchais, elle était sans arrêt dans ma tête. Pourquoi ? Je n'en sais rien, ma joie a disparue depuis le jour où je lui ai dit qu'on devait oublier ce qu'il c'était passé à cette fête... Je dois trouver un moyen de l'oublier sans pour autant lui faire de la peine et être obligé de l'éviter, malheureusement c'est ce que je fais depuis... L'odeur de sa peau me manque, sa douceur, sa voix, son regard si tendre... Je n'arrive pas à enlever ce manque de moi.

Dans quelques jours on reprenait le tournage de Glee, je n'avais pas eu des nouvelles de Dianna et je ne l'avais pas vue non plus, ça me rongeait de pas savoir comment elle va et comment elle se sent. Souvent avant de dormir j'écrivais un message pour elle en lui disant qu'il fallait qu'on se voit pour reparler de ce qui c'était passé chez Léa et Cory, que j'avais tiré des conclusions trop vite et que j'avais mi un point final à tout ça sans avoir prit le temps de réfléchir mais au final, je n'arrivais jamais à l'envoyer. Je n'avais pas le courage, j'avais bien trop peur de la réponse.

Je me réveillais en sursaut, mon portable sonnait.

**Darren **: Oui ?

**Chris** : ENFIN ! Je croyais qu'il fallait que je passe chez toi pour te signaler que j'essaye de te joindre depuis presque un quart d'heure !

**Darren** : Bonjour à toi aussi Chris !

**Chris** : Ah oui, excuses-moi, salut Darren !

**Darren** : _baille _Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour toi ?

**Chris** : J'aimerais que tu viennes me rejoindre à la terrasse du bar en face de central-park.

**Darren** : Il y en a plusieurs.

**Chris** : Tu me verras de toute façon !

**Darren** : D'accord mais pourquoi tu veux qu'on se voit ? Il y a un problème ?

**Chris** : C'est toi le problème, ramène ton petit-cul avant que je vienne de chercher !

Il raccrocha, je soupirais, je sais pas pourquoi mais je sens qu'il va m'engueuler pour avoir trop bu à la fête de Léa et Cory, pourtant ça fait longtemps que ça c'est passé. Enfin bon, je verrais bien.

Je m'habillais assez bien pour pas qu'il me fasse encore plus la morale, je me coiffais et pris mes clefs de voiture. Je descendis et pris la route jusqu'à central-park. Effectivement je remarquais une foule d'adolescents devant la terrasse d'un des bars. Je m'approchais.

**Adolescent** : Oh regardez ! C'est Blaine !

**Darren **: _sourit _Bonjour.

On était partit pour des autographes et des photos pendant pratiquement une heure, quand tous les adolescents avaient ce qu'ils voulaient, ils partirent et on pouvait enfin s'asseoir.

**Darren** : C'est fatiguant les autographes et les photos parfois !

**Chris** : Oui mais moi j'aime bien, surtout qu'on fait des rencontres supers.

**Darren** : C'est vrai. Bon, tu m'expliques pourquoi tu m'as fait venir ici à 11 heures du matin alors que je dormais tranquillement !

**Chris** : Bah pour qu'on déjeune ensemble voyons, ça fait longtemps !

**Darren** : _petit rire ironique_ Ça fait longtemps ? Chris on a déjeuné ensemble il y a quelques jours, et je te connais quand même, tu ne m'aurais pas fait venir juste pour déjeuner !

On se fit interrompre par le serveur qui vint prendre nos commandes, on demandait deux cafés et reprit notre conversation.

**Chris** : Tu n'as pas la moindre idée ?

**Darren** :_ réfléchit_ Tu veux peut-être me faire la morale parce que j'ai un peu trop bu à la fête de Cory et Léa ?

**Chris** : _sourit_ Ça aurait pu, mais non.

Je réfléchissais et à part ça je ne voyais pas du tout, je le regardais perplexe.

**Chris** : Je vais aller droit au but.

On se fit servir nos cafés.

**Darren** : Je t'écoute.

**Chris** : Je t'ai dit de venir pour te parler de Dianna.

**Darren** : _arque un sourcil_ Dianna ?

**Chris** : Oui Dianna ! Ne fais pas l'innocent voyons, je sais ce qui c'est passé entre vous.

Je laissais échapper un petit soupire, j'aurais dû le deviner, Dianna et Chris sont très proches.

**Darren** : Je sais que j'ai fait le con, que je n'aurais pas dû avoir cette relation avec elle, je sais tout ça Chris, je fais que me le répéter depuis que ça c'est produit !

**Chris** : _le regarde, amusé _Je pense que tu n'as pas compris.

**Darren** : Comment ça ? Qu'est-ce que je n'ai pas compris ?

**Chris** : Dianna ne t'en veut pas puisqu'elle aussi l'a voulu, vous êtes tous les deux perdus, vous ne savez pas pourquoi ça c'est produit et tout ça, mais je vous signale juste que d'après ce qu'elle m'a dit votre relation a été plus qu'une simple relation sexuelle entre deux amis un peu bourrés, il y avait beaucoup de tendresse, de contact entre vos deux bouches, de sentiments aussi...

Je le regardais, tout ce qu'il disait été vrai, mais que voulait-il vraiment me dire ?


	4. Chapter 4

Point de vue de Dianna Agron

Il était bientôt quatorze heures et j'étais toujours chez moi, d'habitude je ne suis pas en retard mais en ce moment je n'ai envie de rien, je suis lente et je ne m'intéresse à rien. Aujourd'hui j'allais rejoindre Mark, Cory, Naya, Amber et Harry pour répéter une musique, Homeward Bound, qu'on va devoir chanter dans les premiers épisodes de la saison 4 de Glee.

Je pris ma voiture et partis en direction de la maison d'Harry. J'essayais de répéter la musique pendant le trajet mais l'envie était tellement faible que j'avais du mal à me concentrer sur les paroles. En arrivant devant, je vis la voiture de tous mes amis sauf Mark, mais ça c'était pas étonnant. Je me garais devant. En sortant de ma voiture, je vis au loin celle de Mark traverser la cour à une allure folle.

**Dianna** : _pour elle-même_ Il est complètement fou !

**Amber** : _arrive derrière elle_ C'est Mark quoi !

**Dianna** : _sourit_ Ça va ?

**Amber** :_ lui fait un bisou _Très bien et toi ma belle ?

**Dianna** : Je me porte bien, je dirais.

Ce n'était absolument pas la vérité mais je ne voulais pas inquiéter tous mes amis et je ne voulais surtout pas qu'ils apprennent ce qui c'était passé avec Darren, pour mon bien mais surtout pour le sien, cette histoire doit rester discrète.

**Mark **: Comment vont les deux filles les plus belle de la terre, de l'univers, de tout ce que vous voulez ?

**Amber** : _rigole_ N'en fais pas trop, Markounet, tu sais bien que ça te va pas !

**Mark** : Oh ça va j'ai plus la crête, je peux passer pour un petit ange !

**Dianna** : Totalement exclu !

**Mark** : _passe un bras autour des épaules de Dianna_ Pourquoi t'es méchante avec moi, Quinn ?

**Dianna** : _petit sourire, entre dans son jeu_ Peut-être parce que je suis tombée enceinte à cause de toi, abruti sans cervelle !

**Amber** : Et si on allait répéter mes amours ? Non parce que si on continue, on en a pas finit !

Quand je me trouvais au milieu de mes amis, je me sentais tellement bien, j'oubliais tous mes problèmes et ça me faisait beaucoup de bien, avec un peu de chance j'arriverais à chanter sans être perturbée par mes pensées négatives qui sont toutes ramenées à Darren.

Tout le monde était déjà réunis dans la salle de musique, Harry avait fait faire cette pièce pour qu'on puisse répéter pendant nos vacances, c'est un amour. Je saluais mes amis. Mark prit sa guitare et Cory s'installa au piano.

**Mark** : Vous me dites quand on peut y aller.

**Naya** : Dianna ? Prête ?

**Dianna** : _fait oui de la tête, sourit _On peut y aller.

Je fis un signe de tête à Cory.

**Dianna **: _commence à chanter_ I'm sitting in a railway station, got a ticket for my destination... Ohh, Ohh...

**Mark **: _continue_ On a tour of one-night stands, my suitcase and guitar in hand.

**Dianna/Mark** : _ensemble_ And every stop is neatly planned for a poet and one-man band...

**Harry** : _continue _This wave...

**Naya/Harry** : _ensemble_ Wave... Is stringing us along...

**Naya** : Along...

**Dianna/Harry** : _ensemble_ Just know you're not along...

**Harry** : _continue_ 'Cause I'm gonna make this place your home...

Je ne pensais à rien, le sourire de mes amis en chantant était mon plus beau cadeau, inconsciemment un sourire s'étalait sur mon visage aussi en voyant cette joie de faire ce qu'on aime le plus, sortir de nos paroles. Chacun de nous avait une expression joyeuse et apaisée sur le visage, c'était ça mon paradis.

**Naya** :_ continue_ Everyday's an endless stream, of cigarettes and magazines... Ohh,Ohh...

**Amber/Naya** : _ensemble_ And each town looks the same to me, the movies and the factories. And every stranger's face I see, reminds me that I long to be...

J'avais tord d'appréhender le moment des répétitions, j'avais peur de ne pas me rappeler de la chanson mais j'avais presque oublié la sensation d'être dans ce milieu, jamais on perd nos moyens quand on se sent bien.

**Tous** : _ensemble_ The trouble it might drag you down, if you get lost, you can always be found...

**Amber/Naya/Cory** : _ensemble _Just know you're not alone...

**Amber** : You're not alone...

Oui... Parfois j'oubliais que je n'étais pas seule. La musique ne m'est peut-être pas destiné, mais je me sentais visée dans certaines paroles. Chris me rappelait souvent que je n'étais pas seule, mais parfois quand je me sentais mal comme en ce moment, je l'oubliais.

Cette journée a été extraordinaire, j'étais apaisée et je me sentais vraiment bien mais la réalité me rattrapa rapidement à peine je me retrouvais seule dans ma voiture, je soupirais en voyant mon téléphone sans message, sans appels manqués de Darren. Effectivement, secrètement j'espérais toujours qu'il m'envoie un message pour qu'on se voit et qu'on reparle de ce qui c'est passé, qu'il me dise qu'il a ressenti la même chose que moi pendant le moment... Mais jamais, jamais ça n'arrivera. En roulant en direction de chez moi, je reçu un appel, je mis mon écouteur et décrochais.

**Dianna** : Allo ?

**Chris** : Dianna, c'est Chris ! Tu peux passer chez moi ? J'ai quelque chose d'intéressant à te raconter.

**Dianna** : D'accord, j'arrive tout de suite.

Changement de destination. Je ne savais absolument pas ce qu'il avait à me raconter mais j'espérais vraiment que ça soit en rapport avec Darren.

Arrivée devant chez Chris, je me garais et montais rapidement.

**Chris** :_ ouvre, surprit_ Déjà ?

**Dianna** : _gênée_ J'étais pas loin !

**Chris** : _amusé_ C'est ça, je vais faire semblant de te croire. Entre !

**Dianna** : _entre _Dis-moi, qu'est-ce que tu as à me dire ?

**Chris** : _rigole _Assis-toi et je te raconte.

J'avais l'impression que Chris se moquait légèrement de moi, je le regardais en fronçant les sourcils.

**Dianna** : _s'assoit_ Chris !

**Chris** : _s'assoit_ J'ai été déjeuner avec Darren ce matin, on a parlé de toi bien sûr.

**Dianna** : _ouvre grand les yeux_ Chris ! Je t'avais...

**Chris** : Laisses-moi finir ! Tu sais très bien que j'allais lui toucher deux mots, c'était évident !

**Dianna** : _soupire_ Je n'arriverais plus jamais à le regarder en face.

**Chris** : _lève les yeux au ciel _Je ne suis pas y aller par quatre chemins, je lui ai dit clairement de quoi je devais lui parler et je lui ai fait voir les choses en face.

**Dianna** : Explique-toi.

**Chris** : Je lui ai dit que votre relation sexuelle n'a pas été une simple relation entre deux amis bourrés, c'était bien plus que ça. Et ne viens pas le nier. Et tu veux savoir ce qu'il m'a dit ?

Je répondais par un simple hochement de tête.

**Chris** : Après avoir réfléchit pendant presque cinq minutes, d'ailleurs je commençais à penser qu'il fallait que j'appelle les pompiers ou autre mais il est revenu à la vie et il a confirmé.

**Dianna** : Il a confirmé ? Comment ça ?

**Chris** : Il a confirmé qu'il y avait bien plus que du sexe et une simple amitié.

**Dianna** : _baisse la tête_ Je ne te crois pas...

**Chris** : _la regarde_ Crois-moi, je ne pourrais pas te mentir, il m'a dit mots pour mots qu'il avait ressentit bien plus que de l'amitié et que depuis tout ça il pense à toi sans arrêt.

Chris posa un genou au sol et se mit devant moi, il prit mes mains dans les siennes et me força à le regarder.

**Chris** : Darren n'a absolument pas de simples sentiments amicaux pour toi. C'est bien plus que ça.

Je voyais dans ses yeux qu'il disait vrai, qu'il ne me mentait pas mais je n'arrivais pas à le croire. Ça serait bien trop beau que Darren Criss partage les mêmes sentiments que moi. Il est tellement exceptionnel, tellement parfait à mes yeux, il est tout simplement intouchable, une fille comme moi ne pourrait pas avoir un homme aussi unique que lui.

Je remerciais Chris qui m'a certifié que je le verrais par moi-même ce qui se passe dans le cœur de Darren, et je rentrais chez moi me préparer pour aller en discothèque avec les autres.

Point de vue de Darren Criss

Jenna m'avait appelé pour me dire qu'ils avaient tous prévus d'aller en discothèque, si je voulais me joindre à eux. Pour être sincère l'envie n'était pas présente mais je savais que je devais profiter du peu de vacances que j'ai et c'est pas en restant chez moi que je vais en profiter.

Je dînais, choisissais mes habits, et allais prendre ma douche car j'étais déjà en retard. Il était presque vingt-deux heures et je n'étais toujours pas sortis de ma douche, j'étais vraiment lent et le pire c'est que j'ai l'impression de pas le faire exprès. J'avais décidé de m'habiller d'une chemise bleue clair assez juste, d'un pantalon en jean très foncé et une veste pour ajuster le tout. C'est pas parfait mais c'est assez classe pour aller en boite, de toute façon je ne cherche pas à plaire et encore moins à séduire les jeunes filles. J'avais déjà en tête une fille qui me perturbe tellement. Mais grâce à Chris je me sens beaucoup mieux, apparemment elle ressent les mêmes choses que moi, j'avais beaucoup de mal à le croire mais j'avais envie de le croire.

En arrivant devant la discothèque, tout le monde était déjà dedans. J'entrais et mon premier reflex fut de chercher où se trouvait Dianna mais je ne la vis pas sur la piste, malgré la foule je perçu une main me faire signe au loin, c'était Chord. Je m'approchais de mes amis avec difficultés.

**Mark** :_ parle très_ _fort_ Mais qu'est-ce que t'es lent, mec ! On a vraiment cru que tu n'allais pas venir !

**Darren** : Je suis à coter de toi, je t'entend bien !

**Mark** :_ toujours aussi fort_ On sait jamais et change pas de sujet !

**Harry** : Tu t'es pas habillé en costard pour une fois, t'as la classe mec ! Chris ne va pas te faire la morale comme il vient de la faire à Mark.

**Darren** : _amusé_ Pourquoi il lui a fait la morale ?

Il ne répondit pas et pointa Mark du doigt. Je remarquais qu'il avait une chemise bordeaux et un pantalon noir.

**Darren **: Et bah ? C'est bien, non ?

**Cory** :_ rigole_ Chris a dit qu'on aurait dit un mec qui va au cabaret !

Ah oui quand même ! J'éclatais de rire, mais la tête que faisait Mark en nous voyant rire renforça encore plus mes rires.

**Darren** : Les filles ne sont pas arrivées ?

**Harry** : Si, elles sont toutes sur la piste sauf Heather et Amber qui sont aller aux toilettes se... _à Kévin_ Comment elles ont dit ?

**Kévin** : Se repoudrer, non ?

**Harry** : Ah oui !

**Darren** : Et Chris ?

**Chord** : Chris il est avec Heather et Amber_ rigole_ !

**Mark** : C'est pas étonnant _rigole_ !

Je tournais la tête en direction de la piste et cette fois je la vis... Tellement belle... Elle était habillée d'une robe noire courte et elle avait attaché ses cheveux en queue de cheval. Elle était l'une des filles les plus simples qui se trouvaient là mais c'était la plus sublime, la plus envoûtante. Je n'arrivais pas à la quitter des yeux. Mark me sortit de ma rêverie.

**Mark** : Bon, les gars je vous aime beaucoup mais je m'ennuie avec vous alors je vais faire un tour au prêt de nos belles amies.

Je le vis passer la piste et allait directement vers Dianna et Naya qui dansaient ensemble, elles l'accueillirent avec des grands sourires... J'adore Mark, c'est un grand ami mais là il me fit presque trembler de colère en se faufilant entre Naya et Dianna pour danser un collé-serré bien trop serré à mon goût... Je baissais les yeux et préférais m'asseoir dos à la piste de danse... Mais même comme ça, je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de trembler des mains tellement la jalousie que je ressentais était forte.

* * *

Coucou chers lecteurs,

je vous laisse ce petit message pour vous demander un petit service, j'aimerais savoir comment vous trouver l'idée de l'histoire en elle-même et vos avis

Bisous à vous, et à bientôt.


End file.
